Electric's job at Freddy's
by Queen Mist777
Summary: Queen Electric Storm was sent on a mission to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the new night guard, and spy on the Fazbear gang. Will the queen succeed? Or will she fail, and be put into a spare Freddy suit? And what shenanigans will the Freddy and his friends get into with the Storm queen? Come and read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Queen Mist777.**

 **This is my first FNAF fanfic, so please leave some kind criticism and comments when you're done reading.**

 **I don't own the FNAF characters, but my own.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter One- Queen Electric's mission…work at a Pizzeria?!**

~ **In another universe; Storm Kingdom~**

In the Storm Kingdom, Queen Electric Storm was walking around her throne room reading a status report from one of her generals. The queen's yellow eyes scanned over the words, while her long black-yellow hair was held back by her gold crown, and her olive body covered by a gold and purple queen gown moved around the room.

'Hmm, the soldiers are making good progress in their combat training.' Electric pondered.

Suddenly the large doors to the throne room swung ajar, and in came one of the royal servants of the storm queen. An elderly man in a butler's uniform walked into the room with a scroll in his gloved hand. The butler cleared his throat before announcing his presence to his queen.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." The old butler announced.

Queen Electric looked away from the report to her loyal servant.

"Hello Mr. James, how is your wife?" She inquired her butler, James.

"She is well, thank you for asking. I have a message for you from Queen Nebula." He gave the storm queen the scroll.

"From Nebula? What could she want from me?" She asked him as she opened the scroll to read the message.

"I do not know, my Queen, but I assume it must be important." He answered.

"Or stupid." Electric muttered, and then closed the scroll. "She wants me to come to her kingdom for a mission."

"May I ask what kind of mission?"

"She hasn't said what it is in the scroll, but whatever it is better not be something utterly ridiculous." Electric said. "If anyone or my sisters inquire where I am tell them I'm out for a little while."

"Yes, your Majesty."

With that said, Mr. James excused himself from the throne room to attend to his other duties. As James left the queen, Electric picked up the general's report and read it over again before heading out to Queen Nebula's kingdom.

 **~Universe Kingdom~**

Inside the Universe Kingdom, a dark skin woman wearing disco attire skating around her large office in roller skates. Classic 70s music echoed in her office from her stereo, while she was reading a section of a newspaper and skating. As she was skating around the room, she heard a knock at the door and stopped what she was doing.

"Queen Electric Storm is that you at ma door?" Nebula inquired.

"Yes Lady Nebula, it's me. May I come in?" Electric asked the Elite queen.

"It ain't locked so yeah." She said.

The storm queen opened the door, and then entered the gold and brown office. Nebula skated over to the storm warrior queen, and embraced her into hug.

"Hey Tric, how ya doin? Keeping your kingdom in order, am I right?" Nebula started before going to her polished desk and took a seat in the office chair; Electric following after her.

"My kingdom is fine, but I know you didn't send a message to me just to discuss that." Electric stated. "What's my mission?"

The brown skin queen brushed her afro with one of her hands, while inhaling and exhaling oxygen out of her nose. Electric waited patiently for the Universe queen to speak, since she is one of the Elite and it's rude to take them out of their train of thoughts. Nebula was still thinking of how to tell Tric about her mission without provoking the queen of storms.

"Electric when I tell you what your mission is I want you to hear me out, got it?" Nebula responded.

"Fine, what is it?" She inquired.

Nebula picked up the newspaper she was reading earlier and then gave it to Electric. The other queen stared at the newspaper in confusion for a moment before looking back at the Universe queen then back at the paper.

"Humans call that a newspaper." Nebula said trying to break the ice. Electric rolled her eyes.

"I know what it is, but I don't understand what you want me to see in this." She explained.

Nebula leaned over her desk to take the paper, and turned it to the correct page before handing it back to Electric. The olive skin queen looked down at the paper once more, and saw a circle around a help wanted add.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" questioned Electric. "What does this have to do with the mission?"

"That's just that, your mission is to get the night guard job at Freddy's Pizza." Nebula told her.

There was a long silence between them, when suddenly Electric started laughing.

"Hahahahaha, you're joking right?" Electric laughed.

"Girl, if I was joking I'd be laughing with you, but I ain't." Nebula replied.

The black-yellow head woman stared at the superior queen in shock and anger. How dare she! How dare this damn disco queen tell her to get a mortal job at a pizzeria! A PIZZARIA! Does Nebula believe that just because she's a higher than her that makes her give lower tasks to her and the other queens! As her mind bubbled with anger; waves of electricity swarmed out of her body like a power plant into the office, her nails were digging deep into the newspaper piercing holes into it, and the radio that was still playing the room started to go static.

Queen Nebula watched emotionlessly as Electric was having a mental tantrum, and not amused that streaks of electricity were flying around her office. She knew that the other woman would react this way to the mission she had for the storm warrior queen. But she had to tell Electric her reason before she destroys her room.

"QUEEN ELECTRIC, STOP THIS INSTANT!" The Universe queen demanded. Electric stopped herself and the waves lightening when Nebula yelled at her with authority. "I haven't even said the reasoning behind, and you went off like a lighter!"

"Well how do you think I would react, Nebula?! My mission is to get a humans' job at a children's restaurant! A children's restaurant, Nebula! Do you know how degrading that is?!" Electric shouted as waves of lightening running through her back length hair. "And what's your explanation behind this?!"

"That's what I'm getting to, Tric. I needed someone to look into the pizzeria because I have a bad vibe of that place, and I don't know why exactly. I've heard humans talk about that place; the aura, the food, but mostly about these…as mortals call them animatronics." Nebula informed.

"Animatronics?" Electric inquired.

"Yes, and I have heard some…things about them."

That got Electric's curiosity.

"Such as what?"

"They come alive at night, attack the night guard, and then stuff the body in one of the spare suit that they have. And there were some stupid stuff about them that I didn't find interesting."

"So you want me to go Freddy's, get the night job, and spy on those robots." Nebula nodded. "Why can't you send your agents to do the job? Why me?"

"Because one, I ain't willing to risk my agents' lives. Second, you would make thing more interesting and kick some robot ass, if they attack you. And third, cause I want you to! You don't need no more reasons than three!"

As much as Electric hated Nebula's ridiculous reasons, she's gonna have to do this mission whether she likes it or not. Electric Storm sighed.

"Oh this mission will be so grand! Where do I sign the fuck up?" She said sarcastically.

"You can sign up by going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right now! I want a report on the place, while you're working. " The brown queen smiled not caring if Electric was being sarcastic or not.

Electric rolled her eyes at the Universe queen before high-tailing out of the room.

"Yo Electric, one more thing!" Electric turned back to the disco queen. "Can you get me a large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, olives, stuffed crust, and a large soda? I don't care what kind of soda you get me!"

Nebula was quick enough to duck when a ball of electricity was shot at her head, and hit the wall behind her. Queen Electric slammed the door behind her before storming out of the castle, but not before she heard Nebula say.

"I'll pay you back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of Electric's job at Freddy's.**

 **I don't own the original characters, just my own.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite this story, if you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Electric the Night guard**

 **~Storm Kingdom~**

The Storm Queen was in her quarters changing from her royal attire into something that will make her blind in with the humans. She picked out a pair of purple jeans, a yellow halter crop top, a leather jacket, and platform sandals. Once she put those items on her body, she fixed her long hair before exiting her room. The purple armored guards bowed to their queen as she walked by. Electric walked through the large halls of her castle until she was at the doors to her throne room. When she entered the large room, the queen was greeted by Mr. James.

"Ah, my lady I see you have changed out of your usual attire." He stated.

"Well I don't want to draw attention to myself or for humans to assume that I'm some foreign queen, now do I?" James chuckled at her rhetorical question.

"Of course not, my lady. Now do you know where this restaurant is?"

Electric pulled out the newspaper out of her jacket to look for the address. Once she found it she put the paper away.

"Yes, I do. I need to go now, shouldn't take me that long to get the job." She said before stretching her hand out to her judgment chair.

Lightening struck at the floor near the throne creating a nest of electricity. Thunder roared as the lightening grew higher and higher until it transformed into a portal.

"I will return, Mr. James." Electric said as she walked towards the portal.

"My queen, I have inquiry if you don't mind." Electric turned back to her loyal butler. "Now if you don't get the night guard position, what will you tell Queen Nebula?"

There was silence between them as Electric pondered on her response.

"If I don't get the position…I'll buy that pizza Nebula asked me to get, and find a way to get it!" She ran into the portal before it vanished.

~ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza~**

The portal appeared in an alley behind the pizzeria, and Electric ran out and into a brick wall. Some of the bricks fell off and went to the ground, while Electric rubbed her face and brushed the dust off.

'Out of all the places in the human world, it takes me into an alley.' She though. "Please Eternity; tell me I'm at the pizzeria."

Her prayer was answered by the aroma of cooked pizza flowing through the air, and into her nostrils. She followed the delicious smell out of the alley to the doors of Freddy's Pizza. As Storm Queen pushed the doors open, Electric was instantly greeted by a flying slice of pizza, but she swiftly slapped it away before it hit her face.

'I've only just entered this place, and already a human throws pizza at me!' Her mind shouted in anger, but brushed it off.

The queen's legs moved her through the restaurant, while her yellow eyes moved around to observe the place. There were children here with their parents; either eating pizza, playing games, or running around. The olive skin woman also saw a group of children standing around a stage cheering for…what the hell?! On the stage are three different animals; the purple animal seems to be a rabbit playing a guitar, there was yellow animal probably a chicken and it was holding a pink cupcake, and the last animal is a brown bear with a black top hat and bowtie holding a microphone. They were singing a song on the stage, and the children seemed to love it.

"Are these the animatronics Nebula was speaking about?" The queen asked out loud.

"I don't know who Nebula is, but yep those are the animatronics." said the voice behind her.

Electric was fired a fist at the person behind her, but froze when she saw it was a man in a security guard uniform. The man has fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long blond hair in a ponytail.

"Whoa, no need to be throwing punches at me. I can't hit a lady." He said as he held up his hands in front of the black-yellow hair woman. "The name's Mike Schmidt, I'm the security guard of Freddy's. Can I ask who you are?"

Electric lowered her fist back to her side, while staring at Mike.

"Elizabeth." She lied. "Do you know where the manager is?"

"Why?" He asked.

She pulled the newspaper out of her jacket, and showed him the 'help wanted' add. Mike stared at the newspaper add with a mixture of surprise and fear. Then he let out a nervous laugh.

"You're here for the night guard shift?" He inquired the queen.

"Yes." She responded.

Mike stared at her for a moment before calling over the manager. The manager was a short man, with short hair, and grey eyes.

"What is it Mike? Why are you not at your post?" He asked nicely.

Mike let out a sight before answering.

"This lady is here for the night guard shift, Mr. Cane." He replied. "And I was going to the bathroom to take a piss, excuse me."

When Mike left, Mr. Cane looked over the immortal queen, and pondered.

"So you came here for the night guard job, right?" Mr. Cane questioned.

'More like forced to take the night guard job.' She thought. "Yes sir, I am."

Suddenly Mr. Cane laughed a jolly old laugh.

"Madam, you got the job." He said.

Electric raised a brow at the short man, and blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Cane nodded. "Okay, when do I start?"

"Tonight would great. I'll go get you your uniform, your shift starts at midnight so be here at around eleven tonight." Mr. Cane informed before leaving for his office. "Welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Family."

As he left for his office, the queen of storms looked back at the animatronics on the stage, who were singing a different song. However, as she watched the robotics play their song for the children, she noticed the bear looking at her. The bear was staring at her as if he was trying to see right through her.

"If this bear is trying to intimidate me, it's not working!' She pondered.

Then Freddy though.

'So this woman is going to be the new night guard? We'll go easy on her tonight, but after that…in the suit she goes."


End file.
